bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
A Feud Between Friends
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-04_at_2.40.54_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 3 |last = Masquerade Ball |next = Dan and Drago }} A Feud Between Friends was the third episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 18, 2007, in Japan and September 5, 2007, in North America. Plot Masquerade meets a young Bakugan player named Rikimaru and offers him a special Bakugan, Aquos Siege. Across town, Dan begins training for his rematch against Masquerade. Drago is still unsure of Dan's motives but decides to team up with him, in the hopes that he can help rescue Vestroia, the home of all Bakugan. Dan runs into Rikimaru, and they brawl. On the verge of winning with Rikimaru, Drago decides to ignore Dan's orders knowing that they could prove fatal. Drago uses a dangerous technique to risk himself and win the battle. Angry, Dan curses the day he ever met Drago and throws him into the river. Major events *A brawler named Rikimaru starts working for Masquerade, who gives him an Aquos Siege and tells him he can keep it if he beats Dan. *Runo obtains a Haos Tigrerra. *Dan battles Rikimaru and wins, but is unable to cooperate with Drago. *Dan throws Drago off a bridge and into a river out of frustration. Featured Brawls Third Battle at the Park *'Unnamed Brawler' VS Rikimaru Most of this brawl happens off-screen. This is what appears as the brawl unfolds: *'Unnamed Brawler's Victories:' 0 ~ Unnamed Brawler's HSP: 0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Rikimaru's HSP: 0 Rikimaru activates Depth Tornado. (Aquos Juggernoid: 420 Gs - Pyrus Stinglash: 360 Gs). (It is implied that the unnamed brawler's Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +30 Gs) was open at the time). Stinglash gets wiped out by Juggernoid's shell shock attack. Rikimaru's Victories: 3/3 ~ Rikimaru's HSP gain: 300 Rikimaru wins this round. Conclusion *'Unnamed Brawler's Victories:' 0 ~ Unnamed Brawler's HSP: 0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Rikimaru's HSP: 150 The winner is Rikimaru. Dan Kuso VS Shuji Dan and Drago battle and defeat Shuji, who uses a Haos Mantris this time around. Battle on Riverside Bridge *'Dan' VS Rikimaru Dan and Rikimaru both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 0 ~ Rikimaru's HSP: 0 Rikimaru sets his Doom Card onto the field. Dan and Rikimaru both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Rikimaru sets another Gate Card to the left of Dan's newly set Gate Card. Rikimaru throws out Aquos Robotallion onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Dan sets another Gate Card in front of Rikimaru's newly set Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 300 Gs) Rikimaru sets his final Gate Card to the right of Dan's first Gate Card. Rikimaru throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Dan sets his final Gate Card in front of Rikimaru's newly set Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Griffon onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Rikimaru throws out Aquos Siege onto his second Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Rikimaru activates Tsunami Wave. Robotallion, Juggernoid, Falconeer, and Griffon are all wiped out by Siege's wave attack and are sent to the Doom Dimension. Rikimaru's Victories: 2/3 ~ Rikimaru's HSP gained: 0 Rikimaru wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: '0 *'Rikimaru's Victories: 2/3 ~ Rikimaru's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Rikimaru's Siege Dan throws out Pyrus Drago against Siege. (Power: 340 Gs) Dan activates Boosted Dragon. (Drago: 440 Gs - Siege: 350 Gs) Sensing a trap, Drago releases himself from his own Boosted Dragon Ability. (Siege: 350 Gs - Drago: 340 Gs) Rikimaru's Gate Card (Pyrus) opens, which swaps G-Power of your Bakugan with the opponent's. (Drago: 350 Gs - Siege: 340 Gs). Siege gets wiped out by Drago's fiery breath attack and vanishes. Drago returns to Dan in ball form. Rikimaru's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan's Victories: 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 180 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 180 *'Rikimaru's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Rikimaru's HSP: 0 The winner is Dan Kuso. Character Debuts *Rikimaru Bakugan Debuts *Griffon * Robotallion *Siege Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Falconeer *Griffon *Juggernoid *Mantris *Robotallion *Siege *Stinglash *Tigrerra Deleted Scene *When the gate card activates, Drago crushed Siege's Spear which was cut from the English. Although it was still present in the flashback by Rikimaru. Video de:Ein Streit unter Freunden Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes